Prey
by MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Lucy, having won her Alpha rights, moves to Magnolia to begin her new life in a small town. Eager to meet her neighbors she's taken aback by the handsome man with a cart of roses. He's smooth and charming, making it impossible for her to say no to his offer of a tour. Though as she discovers it's a small world and mutual friends are eager to help her catch her new prey. AU, Citrus


**This is a special re-posting by request from Joanne Frances Tiano Cajilig. Originally posted in 2019 as part of MardLu Week on AO3, this has not been re-edited or changed in anyway.**

**Hope you like this!**

* * *

Lucy set down the last box as she smiled in satisfaction at her new little home. She had been excited for this move ever since her pack leader gave her permission to form her own. This was her first big step and being free now to be her own alpha was everything to her.

She moved to a small town, Magnolia that was on the outskirts of her pack's main hunting territory. Lucy was close enough to still call on them for help but far enough away to start exuding her own dominance. As she opened the kitchen box, she though heavily about all the events that got her here.

In her hands was a cute little coffee cup, pink with a black wolf print on it, a birthday gift from Gray, her Alpha. She smiled at the memory as she put it away into the cabinet. He believed in her and did not hold back on their fight to prove that she was ready to be on her own.

Gray was the Arctic Wolf, in his human form he was an impressive man with raven hair, solid muscles and large eyes that caught everything. In his wolf form, he was solid white with black eyes and twice the size of the other wolves. For his size he was merciful and kind to those smaller than him, well those that didn't try to take him on. Lucy adored him as a friend, mentor and Alpha because he believed in her as the Golden Wolf.

Lucy worked to empty the box, lining the cups up in neat little rows with the handles all pointing the same direction. She thought about that night, the ceremony where the pack had stood in two lines and as she walked down the aisle they dropped leashes at her feet. This marked her as free and as she stood before Gray he smiled at her before gripping her collar and ripping it off her. They feasted, howled and celebrated one last hunt together before she bid farewell to her family to start her own.

A smile on her face she broke down the box and set it neatly on the pile with the others. She hoped she wouldn't need to move again, but just in case she opted to store the flattened boxes in her closet. Now that the kitchen was done she was ready to grab her list and head to the grocery store, she was starving. To celebrate she planned on a nice little treat of a good porterhouse, rare because anything above it is a waste and not good for her wolf digestion.

Her phone beeped, and she saw a text from Gray asking if she was settled in and needed anything. She smiled and hugged the phone to her chest before letting him know that she was fine and ready to go grocery shopping. He sent back a smiling emoji and said he'd let Natsu know for her.

As she put on her running shoes, she glanced at her lunar calendar, full moon in three days. Tonight, she figured it would be a good time to scout out the area a bit more and look for game trails in the woods. Lucy loved chasing rabbits and deer, finding both to be the most fun to pursue because of their high energy and bounce.

She wasn't interested in chasing people; her pack forbade it unless you were taking down a bad wolf or criminal. Most of her pack worked as bounty hunters or law enforcement finding the traits of a werewolf to be ideally suited for the professions. Lucy wasn't interested in that, she wanted to be a writer and conservationist, using words and actions to protect nature. Afterall, destroy nature and where would wolves play?

They couldn't play in cities, the sounds and stench of pollution too harsh on their systems. Also, vampires and hunters were always a problem, so wolves stuck to small towns in the country. Though some wolves liked the city, as she found out when she was attacked in Era and turned into a werewolf.

Lucy shivered as she mindlessly touched the old scars down her neck and remembered to put a scarf on, she had many to choose from. Selecting a light blue one with dark blue paw prints to match with her navy t-shirt and white skater skirt. Feeling a bit better about herself, Lucy grabbed her keys and wallet and stepped out, hoping to meet her neighbors.

As she came down the stairs she smelt roses, lots of roses and she scrunched her nose at the scent. It wasn't overly heavy but still she didn't remember smelling them earlier and as she stepped outside she saw the source of them. Across the street was a small flower cart with a burgundy overhang and many plastic vases filled with assorted blooms. On the sign next to it read, "Tartaros Rose Shoppe" and a special 15 roses for the price of 12.

What really caught her attention was the man who came out from behind the cart holding on to a bouquet of roses before depositing them into an empty vase. She knew her jaw was open and her eyes wide as she took him in. He was fair in complexion with large black eyes, long beautiful dark plum hair high in a pony tail and was stacked, those jeans were not hiding the curvature of a very nice man butt.

Lucy tried to not whistle at the guy but found her feet moving of their own. She managed to remember to look both ways before crossing the street and approached the flower cart, but more importantly the man running it. And holy shit, up close he smelt better than he looked, a big turn on for most wolves.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked his voice deep and smooth.

"Hi! I just moved in and wow you smell good!" she exclaimed as he tilted his head to the side and looked at her with an amused expression on his face. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at the ground for a moment, "the roses, roses smell good, I wasn't smelling you."

He covered his mouth and chuckled, "thank you for the interesting compliment." He extended his hand and Lucy took it, "Mard Geer, pleasure to meet you."

"Lucy Heartfilia," she said hoping to goddess above she was not grinning like a mad woman.

"You just moved in, what brings you to Magnolia?" he asked, and she felt his finger extend out and lightly rub over her pulse point. The touch was simple but wow, was it making her dizzy.

"I took a job with the local newspaper, time to get out on my own," she said finally letting go of his hand and looking up at him.

"Reporter then, interesting, though the news here is not very exciting unless you like farmer's market and the occasional high school vandal."

"I prefer the country life, easier on the nose and quitter at night," she said.

"Scent is important to you, interesting, I will remember that," he said, and she blinked, did she give herself away? Mard smiled at her and plucked a dark rose from one of the vases, "this one has a light fragrance, I think you'll enjoy it, not overpowering."

Lucy sniffed the rose and smiled, the scent was pleasing and very light. "And it matches the color of your cheeks," he said.

"Oh!" she giggled, knowing that she was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It is charming, like a little rosebud."

"H-how much?" she asked.

"Beautiful rose for a beautiful lady, perhaps we can meet for coffee and I can show you around town, sometime in the near future." Lucy took a small step back and blushed again at his compliment and his asking her out, it was smooth though, she gave him bonus points for that.

"O-okay, I'd like that," she stammered, feeling very insecure about her bumbling around words around him.

"I usually close up the cart at sun down, if you don't mind walking with me while I put it into storage we can start our tour then," he offered.

Lucy looked at him, she didn't see anything wrong with his offer, he didn't seem like the serial killer type or something perverse. She didn't pick up a stench of death, sulfur or anything to mark him as anything but just a nice human guy with roses. "Okay, I have to um," she unconsciously played with her scarf," have to go grocery shopping first."

Mard smiled and pointed behind her, "three blocks down then hang a right, little corner butcher shop with a good produce stand."

"Thank you, Mard. So nice to make a new friend," she chirped before turning and walking away.

"See you later little Rosebud," he called out. Lucy blushed at the little name and with a light spring in her step she made her way towards the butcher shop.

* * *

"Ya dun see that every day, she's adorable," Merlin said as Mard spun around and looked at his mage friend. Merlin was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans, sandals and a light green tank top that played off her naturally tanned skin.

"How long were you spying?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Not long, I just got here, with coffee," she said handing him the to go cup from The Comfy Nook. It was their favorite coffee shop and Mard always appreciated it when Merlin would treat him to a cup.

"Thank you, now is there something wrong with Lucy?" he asked, taking a sip of his dark roast as he watched people walk by his little cart.

"She's a werewolf, little nipper bet she's from Gray's pack," she shrugged and Mard wrestled with trying to not spit out his coffee. Out of all the werewolves to run into, he should do a courtesy check in with Gray before taking her anywhere.

"Least it is not a full moon, in theory this should be alright," he hoped.

"Pish, you're fine, besides ya need a date Mard and ya need a little fun after…" she pursed her lips and looked down for a moment, "how's mum these days?" she asked, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Okay, misses dad but that is normal. I should bring her some fresh roses." Mard smiled at a passing woman and she nearly tripped on the uneven sidewalk. He quickly grabbed her and held her up, careful of not spilling his coffee in the process. The woman blushed and righted her dress before smiling and leaving, Mard was only upset that he didn't get a sale out of it.

Roses seemed to only sell well for a few days out of the year, the rest of the time was hit or miss. Though he had a couple commercial contracts that was supporting his business, still he would rather enjoy the time outside. It was the only reason why he didn't have an actual store front, Mard liked his sunshine.

"Yeah, liked yer dad, good human," she said and Mard nodded. He tried to not think about his father as the old man died in his sleep, but at a hundred years old he had long out lived other humans. His mom was still not handling it well but at least now he could get her to come out of the house twice a week to take long walks with him.

There was a very good reason why different species didn't mix, like vampires and humans. His light vampire mother would live forever but his mortal father only had so much time. Contrary to belief, turning a human into a vampire didn't happen for certain types, otherwise he'd still have his father. No, light vampires got the sunshine and had no issues with holy objects, but dark vampires got to turn humans into vampires. Mavis tried to get a dark vampire to turn Zeref, but Jose had just refused.

Mard tried to not think about it, but his father had only passed away a few months ago. It still hurt but at least he had seventy good years with the man, even if it was difficult to watch his last few years as he was stuck to a bed and slowly forgetting who his family was.

"So, what brings you by?" Mard asked hoping to change conversation.

"What I can't just visit my best mate?" she asked and Mard knew better, with Merlin there was always something. She laughed, "was hoping to find your brother, ya know…"

Mard shook his head, "he took the librarian job at the high school. So…" before he could finish Merlin grinned and vanished.

Grumbling to himself, "seriously those two just need to stop playing cat and mouse." He had known that both had a crush on each other for decades, one would think they could be adult enough to just admit it and try a date.

Though he wasn't any better, Mard usually was too busy with his roses to bother. A few times he attempted dating, did not end well and he usually avoided it. However, asking Lucy out seemed completely natural and he was a bit surprised at how forward he was with the little werewolf.

Werewolf, boy did he step into it. How did he not detect it? Then again, he had only met two wolves in his life, an old boyfriend Gray and his father Silver. Last he knew Gray was living outside of Crocus and his pack was one of the largest in the area.

He decided to send Gray a message if he knew Lucy. The response was a phone call as Mard was handing change to a panicked man. Just another guy in a hurry to buy flowers to apologize for being stupid.

"Mard Geer Tartaros," he said.

"Hey Mard, you met Lucy?" Gray asked and Mard smiled to hear his friend sound excited.

"Yes, Merlin noticed she is a wolf, figured I would check with you." It would be polite after all, just to make sure she wasn't under protection and maybe find out what he had gotten himself into.

"Yep, and that's awesome I forgot you moved back to Magnolia after…" Gray paused, "how is Mavis doing?"

"Mother is okay, it is still difficult for her. I will let her know you asked, now about Lucy," Mard knew Gray was trying to be polite but he wanted to keep the call somewhat brief.

"Sure, she won her Alpha rights a couple weeks ago. Hey, ummm, look I know your busy but could you like keep an eye out on her?" he asked.

"Well," Mard rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped behind his cart, "I asked her out without realizing she is a wolf."

There was some mumbled shouting before he heard, "hey vampy babe."

"Hello Corvus, I detest that name," Mard rolled his eyes, leave it to Gray to notify his boyfriend, a Raven shifter about this situation. Now he was going to have to deal with the excitable love-struck man.

"OMG you two would be all the adorbs. Light dhampire and our little golden wolfie, oh think of the puppies!" Corvus chirped and Mard realized he couldn't roll his eyes any harder.

"Little premature, I only offered a guided tour of Magnolia," he said.

"I approve of this, Mard, you're a good guy and Lucy is a really good girl with a big heart," Gray said and Mard could picture him grinning. Odds are those two were going to start planning a wedding. Least it wasn't Mira, as much as he loved his demonic cousin, she was the eternal matchmaker.

"Gray you know the Council detests mixed mating." The Council oversaw all the non-human species and tried to keep things civil. Though they were horribly old fashioned and wanted species to be pure, they once tried to come after his family for being mixed but his parents let them have it. His parents were one of the first legal mixed couples, but it was still difficult. Mard still hated pure bloods because of the drama.

"Mard that was a long time ago, the current Council is a little more progressive, but to your point, it's just a tour. I will tell Corvus… oh shit," Mard could hear the phone drop and clank on some surface as he heard a loud caw.

"Sorry, had to stop my lovable partner from putting this all over Fiendbook."

Mard pinched the bridge of his nose, "Gray tell him if he does, I will personally pluck him clean the next time I see you both."

His friend laughed and relayed the message, "well now you scared him, asshole."

"Stripper."

"You were one too, so don't go there," Gray shot back and Mard groaned. It was true they met at a strip club as Mard worked the late shift to pay for his college. It was not his finest moment of his life, but you do what you must to survive.

"Anyways, Lucy is on her own to start her own pack. I actually feel better knowing you are there, she's tough as fuck but…"

"I get it, I will keep an eye on her. What does she hunt?"

"Rabbits and deer, actually you're still on the farm? I remember the woods there having great game trails." Gray said.

"No, I bought the acreage next to it for my gardens. I can show her the woods and the trails and let her know she's free to hunt there. Mother will not mind, maybe she will even like having a wolf around," Mard said, certain that Mavis would enjoy watching a wolf hunt. She always admired the beasts and was heartbroken when Gray and Mard had explained to her that they were no longer dating. Which was for the best, as Corvus seemed to be a better fit with the pack.

"Great, thanks man, I appreciate you."

"That was my dick, Gray," Mard joked, forcing Gray to chuckle.

"You win, seriously, if things click I'd be damn happy, so go get you some," Gray disconnected the call and Mard put the little device in his pocket.

Mard went back to work, watching the street for potential customers and polishing off his coffee. As time went by he saw Lucy coming back down the street her arms full of bags. Looking quickly, Mard darted across the street and grabbed one of the bags from her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "thank you, Mard."

"Didn't want you to trip, where are you headed?" he asked, being polite and needing a quick break.

"Over there, second floor," she said and Mard stepped to the side letting her lead. If anything, this served two purposes, Alphas liked to lead, and he got to watch her walk. She had a wonderful walk with a nice roll of her hips and beautifully shapely legs.

He followed her through the small apartment building, a bit dismayed at how it was slightly run down in the interior. Then again, if he recalled the woman who owned the building was quite old, so this was most likely to be expected. Lucy unlocked her door and spun around.

"I can take it from here, thank you. See you later?" she asked.

"If you are certain," she nodded, and he put the extra bag into her full arms, "yes, I am looking forward to it."

"I know, Corvus told me," she said with a wink before closing the door with her foot.

Mard clenched and shook his fist, ready to go pluck bird boy. He started to worry about what else Corvus might have told her. Though it could not have been that bad, if she was still agreeing to meet with him. Either way Mard his way downstairs in time to see a young boy staring at the register, he sprinted over and gave the kid a scare in the process.

Since he had several more hours to go before he would get to see Lucy again, Mard ordered some coffee and a sandwich. He knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Once Lucy got her groceries put away she took a seat on her little couch and called Corvus.

"Hey Queenie," he said, and she giggled. He gave her that nickname after she beat Laxus's ass at the Wolf Games and stood on him declaring herself "Queen of this Bitch". She may have been a little crazy at the time from all the hits he levied against her skull.

Lucy leaned back and put her feet up, "how's my favorite bird brain?"

"Hey! I resemble that remark, missy. Okay look, dish, you met Mard? OMG! He's hawt, am I right?" Corvus said, the words almost a jumble as he managed all of that in one breath.

"How do you know him?" she asked.

"Oh hunnie, I keep tabs on all the good-looking ones, besides him and Gray used to be a thing, college days and all that," he said, and Lucy's mouth fell open and she almost dropped her phone.

"What? He's a wolf? How did I not know?" she asked.

"What? No, he's a dhampire, his mom, really super sweet lady is a light vampire. His dad was Zeref, the human civil rights guy, you know the one that organized the march that stopped school segregation?"

Everyone had heard of Zeref Dragneel, the human who fell in love with a light vampire and fought the system. He had organized peaceful protests, hunger strikes and much more all in the name of getting non-humans accepted into society. The man was a legend and a personal hero to many. If she recalled correctly he passed away a couple months ago at the ripe old age of one hundred. Though she didn't remember reading about him having a child.

"Are you shitting me? Can't be the same, this one is a farmer with a cart of roses and different last name," she said, sitting up and shifting the curtain a bit to look down at the street. She was watching Mard hand a woman a bouquet of roses and for a moment she wanted to rip that lady's throat out. Lucy ignored it and went back to reclining in the sofa.

"Like fer real Queenie, Mard is the shit. So, what you wearing tonight?" Corvus was always quick to change topics.

"But, oh snap," Lucy said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, it's cool, Gray and I are rooting for this, you two would be adorbs. Besides, puppies!" he chirped.

"I'm gonna hang up on you, stop that," she teased.

"It's all good, honestly, I kind of like this ship, so sailing this," Corvus began to whistle the theme to "Love Boat" and Lucy rolled her eyes for a moment before she heard him caw.

"Lucy, it's Gray, sorry if Corvus is being Corvus."

"It's okay, I know how he is, still one of my favorite people. So…. Mard, huh?" she asked.

Gray let out a breath, "ancient history, we only dated for like six months."

Lucy perked up a little, though she was still a little worried about this, "he's a dhampire."

"Light dhampire, big difference, it's all good. Look our beef is with dark vampires, besides Mard is fun as fuck to stalk, dat ass," he said making Lucy bust out laughing.

"Oh, I noticed," which was true, she most certainly did notice his ass. She also noticed everything else about him besides the fact he's half vampire, but Gray was really cool with him. Though she could have been happy not knowing that Mard… "wait, is he gay?"

"Pansexual, I think, most vampires tend to be cause feeding. Which by the way, let that man bite you anywhere, you'll thank me later," he said, and Lucy felt her cheeks heat up. She was getting sex advice from her former Alpha about a guy she had only met.

"You're horrible, it's a tour, I'm not going to jump him," she said.

"You should Queenie, get your pounce on," Corvus added in and Lucy started chuckling.

"Lucy just be yourself and keep an open mind, Mard would totally rock your world if you let him."

"Thanks Gray, so Corvus I was thinking of a simple dress, like that little backless blue one with my gold sandals," Lucy switched topics, figuring she had heard enough of a ringing endorsement about her tour guide tonight.

"Loving it, what scarf, I think a light pink would be so pretty and girly."

"Done! I have to go, need to get showered and ready," Lucy said stretching out a bit before sitting up.

"Have fun, call me later with all the deets," her Raven shifting friend said and Lucy agreed before she hung up and made her way toward the bathroom.

Lucy was a flurry of activity as she readied herself for her tour tonight, hoping she wasn't expecting too much out of the man. The shadows in the room were getting longer and with one final look over, Lucy deemed herself ready to go get a tour of the town with one very attractive dhampire.

"Who would have ever thought, I'd look forward to a date with a half vampire?" she asked herself as she put on a little more strawberry gloss. It was kind of surprising, all things considered but that's life she figured and grabbing her purse, Lucy headed out.

She made it down stairs to get a beautiful view of Mard bending over as he was moving vases into the storage compartment. Lucy held her breath as she studied his very fine form wrapped in denim before reminding herself to not be rude.

"Hello, again," she said as she approached him.

"Small world is it not?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Lucy nodded, "really tiny. Maybe it's just kismet."

Mard reached into the cart and pulled out a delicate smaller pink rose. He looked at her and Lucy nodded, knowing what he was thinking. She let him put the flower in her hair, "it matches your scarf."

"Thank you, Mard," she said, and he took her hand, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"You are most welcome," he replied and Lucy internally swooned.

"This way I need to get my cart put away and then we can begin. Did you eat dinner?" he asked and dear goddess above if she didn't love his voice. She was certain Gray was right, he could rock her world, but not on the first date. Well, maybe.

"No, I was busy and it completely skipped my mind," she said as her stomach started protesting. Lucy was ready to stab it as Mard softly chuckled.

"There's a wonderful bistro near the storage facility, this way," he said, and she noticed at just how easily he moved the heavy looking object.

"Any reason you don't just lock up the cart and leave it there?" she asked, wondering why he was doing all the extra work.

"Vandals and to leave it out would require a special permit, I detest permits and papercuts."

Lucy chuckled, "I understand, it looks heavy."

"It is, for a normal human."

"I guess we should clear the air, I'm a werewolf not by birth and it's cool that you're a half light vampire," she said.

"How progressive of you Rosebud," he deadpanned, making her laugh at his tone.

"At least I never fucked my Alpha," she snipped back at him.

"That was your loss then," he said, and she bristled. The man was damn snarky, and Lucy was legit enjoying that. She could see this go on for hours and not be bored, which was a rare treat indeed.

"Are you always like this?"

"Sarcastic? Yes, it requires so little effort."

Mard made a left turn as they walked down an alley, the lighting here was very dim but that wasn't a concern. The concern was the stench of rotting food and baby diapers left out in the heat. Lucy pinched her nose.

"Apologies, I forget how horrible this place can smell, let us pick up the pace then," he said, and Lucy watched how he moved at a speed that made her inner wolf take notice. The game was on and if he was going to be quick like a bunny, she would easily follow him. The hunt was on and Lucy was smiling from ear to ear.

She was giggling as she ran, dodging broken glass and jumping over a puddle of something rancid. Mard was quick, she gave him that but after a minute she caught up to him and jumped on his back. He stopped and wobbled for a second before he continued, walking normally and chuckling.

"You are fast, though we will need to see if you can catch me, if I am not pushing several hundred pounds of cart," he said, and Lucy chuckled.

"Sounds like a challenge," she said as she adjusted herself to enjoy the free piggy back ride. Something about wrapping herself around Mard felt very right to her, it was odd.

Lucy was always the trusting sort, making friends easily before the attack and after she put up walls. Though it seemed like the gorgeous and sweet farmer had managed to scale them easily. She was relaxed around him, making her feel like the old Lucy before she changed.

"Indeed, Rosebud," he said as he came around a corner and stopped before a large door. "My keys are in my front left pocket, be a dear."

Lucy blushed before she reached into his pocket, skimming her hand down his very toned side. She could feel muscle definition under the silken shirt and internally purred, god she loved the male form.

She pulled out the keys and laughed at the little key charm of a book, "you're a reader?"

"Yes, books have always been friends. It is a passion I share with my twin," Mard said as he unlocked the door and knelt down to push it up.

"You have a twin? How does the world handle having two very hot guys in it?" she asked.

Mard chuckled, "not identical, though brother is quite handsome." He guided the cart in there and Lucy felt a small tingle dance across her skin. "My magic helps the roses, this way I can preserve stock."

"That's cool," she whispered.

"I suppose, not the most intimidating vampiric power ever given but it does have uses." Mard locked up the door and adjusted her on his back, his hand behind her knees had made her jump a little, for all the right reasons. "I take it, you are going to keep your legs around my waist for a while tonight?"

Lucy blushed and wiggled but he held her tight, "I do not mind."

"W-well okay then."

"Now, on to dinner as your mode of transportation I recommend you hang on and try not to scream. Sensitive hearing and all that," he said and she nodded, pressing her cheek against his shoulder Lucy breathed in his delicious scent.

Mard took off, the speed akin to riding in a car before he jumped, landing on top of a two-story building and running over the rooftop before jumping to the next one. Lucy had done parkour before as a training exercise but never on someone's back and not at this speed. Gray was right he was going to be fun as hell to stalk, chase and pounce.

He jumped down in an alley and quietly walked towards the busy road. Lucy could smell food, lots of food and people, but her nose really wanted to keep sniffing Mard. He didn't even break a sweat from all that activity and her brain started going off into other directions about his stamina, the kind of directions that made her hope she wasn't making a wet stain on his shirt.

* * *

She was so light that Mard could easily show off a bit and have some fun on the trip to the bistro. Least now, the little wolf would know that he wasn't typical prey and if she wanted to catch him, she would have to work for it. Though, to feel her wrapped around him, albeit in a more carnal position would be worth letting her win.

Mard walked to the bistro as if it was perfectly normal to have her on his back. People chuckled at the site and he paid them no mind, only stopping when he heard his name being called. He spun around and noticed something that made him smile, his twin with his best friend holding his hand. The blushing of his brother's cheeks was comical as Freed wasn't usually so forthcoming with showing emotions.

"Brother mine, good evening, who is this?" he asked. Freed was dressed in a burgundy vest, white shirt and tan dress slacks, as was his usual attired when he was being less formal. Though it was significantly a stark contrast to his best friend's personal style.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he tapped his thumb against her knee and she unhooked her legs, sliding off his back, "this is my twin Freed and my best friend, Merlin."

He noticed how she sniffed the air before she smiled at the interesting pair, "nice to meet both of you."

"Charmed," he said with a slight bow. Mard noticed how Merlin was just grinning and that was bad. In fact, Merlin grinning was always a bad sign, that meant she was plotting trouble and it would most likely involve glitter. That was the norm but she shook her head and winked.

_A Date, Mard! We, well he asked…_ she said into his head.

_About time, he concurred, now please tell me you are not going to Mimi's Bistro._

_We ain't now,_ she replied.

"Freed, love, I was thinking, how about I take you somewhere truly special. I know a great open-air cafe in Onore," Merlin said.

"In Minstrel?" his brother asked and Mard grinned, grateful for his friend. She easily got the hint that he wanted this little Rosebud all to himself. Though he would have enjoyed spending a night with them, their first date and him actually on a date, not exactly the right time.

Lucy blinked and looked up at him, he could see the curiosity in her eyes. "Merlin is a mage," he whispered as she mouthed a silent 'oh'.

"Well brother mine, perhaps another night the four of us can enjoy a meal together," he said and Mard nodded.

"I shall see you tomorrow night for dinner with mother," Mard replied as the new couple vanished before his eyes.

"Wow, they look so neat together. Have they been dating long? You can like smell…" she put her hands over her mouth and looked at the ground. Though her hands were not hiding the fact that she was blushing wildly.

"I have dealt with that scent off of them for about forty years now, my brother is not always the most astute when it comes to the fairer sex," he said.

She giggled as she dropped her hands and the red dissipating off her cheeks. "How good is your sense of smell?"

"Nowhere near the level of a wolf, but enough to avoid bad blood."

Mard kept his gaze on her, though he did detect the subtle scent of her arousal. She was certainly beautiful, and that dress was flattering to her figure. He knew she'd start picking up on his pheromone changes soon, which could be good or bad. Since she was already reciprocating the attraction, he hoped for good and not offensive.

He took her hand, noticing how easily she fit into his larger one and led her to the bistro. Out the corner of his eye he saw her large coffee colored eyes dart around trying to not stare at him.

They arrived at Mimi's Bistro, the small place busy with people filling out the outdoor seating area and he noticed the inside was equally as busy. The small restaurant was a little hidden gem in Magnolia and he only cursed the fact that it gained in popularity, due to overcrowding. Though that wasn't an issue, he had made them a reservation.

"Evening, I have a reservation," he said to the hostess.

"Hey Mard! Come on in, got your usual table for you," she said her voice bright.

"You're a regular?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, twice a week, like clockwork," he replied as he navigated through the rustic looking dining room. Mimi's was a small place with light wood tables, booths padded in navy leather and obscure artwork from all over Ishgar. The place was eclectic in it's design but the menu was a cultivated adventure in Sevenese fare. Unusual delicacies for reasonable prices and not overly seasoned to become too powerful on the nose. It was a good balance and a difficult one to master, subtle but rich and not bland.

They took their seats, "bottle of the house cab to start and two waters, thank you." He said before looking at a wide-eyed Lucy, "I hope you like reds."

She chuckled, "I do, though now you've compromised my menu selections."

"Fair point, though you should try the aged ribeye," replied Mard, knowing full well that her grocery bags were filled with various steaks, poultry and game meats.

They ordered their meals when the wine was poured and Mard held up his glass, "welcome to Magnolia."

"Thank you," she chimed his glass against his. At some point in the last minute, she placed her hand on his and it hadn't moved since. This was going rather well and he enjoyed the warmth of her hand over his slightly cooler one.

"After this I thought I would show you my mother's farm and my adjoining gardens. The game trails and woods would be of particular interest to you, in preparation of the full moon."

Her eyes sparkled as she gave him a smile, "that's perfect. I was planning on doing that tonight…. well...before…"

He nodded in understanding and turned his hand over to wrap it around her thin fingers. "While we wait for food, please tell me more about you."

Another blush graced her cheeks as she tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay, hmmmm, where to start…."

Dinner took a couple hours but most of that was lively and intelligent conversation. His little rosebud was certainly lively and Mard had not been so enchanted with talking to another person in many years. She had a generous laugh and gift for storytelling, he could see why she would want to write.

He took the bill and noticed the questioning look on her face, he didn't need to read her mind to understand her problem. As an Alpha in her own right, him paying for her would be treating her like a Beta, which was ill mannered. However, his sense of politeness and old advice from his father made this a difficult moment.

"Apologies, I am quite old fashioned, it is no disrespect to your abilities to be a leader," he said and noticed how she gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks, can I at least leave the tip?" she asked before she nibbled on her plump bottom lip. Mard nodded in acquiescence to her request.

"That would be fair, fifteen Jewel would handle it." She dug into her little purse as he grabbed his wallet. They settled the check and exited the restaurant, it wasn't lost on him that they were holding hands again. He very much enjoyed touching her warm, soft skin and wondered how she would taste.

How would she look wearing his fang marks?

Mard internally shuddered, he never had that thought before. Never thought of giving someone, anyone, his mark. For his society marking your partner was an outward symbol of commitment. That the person was your personal haven of blood and being. His mother had marked his father and he had given her a ring, per human wedding customs.

"Hello," she teased as she snapped her fingers, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking, Rosebud," he said.

She giggled, "Rosebud?"

"I have decided I like thinking of you as a little rosebud."

"How so?"

Mard stopped at the corner and looked at her under the dim street light. With great care he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and noticed how she tilted her head just a bit into his touch. "Your cheeks take on the perfect shade of pink, you have a small form but inside is the heart of the rose. A generous blossom ready to open to the world and delight it with every petal of its being."

It was quick, and he couldn't pull back in time as she got on her toes and kissed him. The kiss was light but enough to give him immense pleasure from the small contact. It was over too soon and he saw that signature flush of hers grace her cheeks.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone ever said, thank you," she said, looking at the ground before her eyes met his again. He could see the bit of moisture gathered at the outer corners and he cupped her cheek before drawing her into a deeper kiss.

People whistled at the display but Mard paid no attention not when she nipped his bottom lip. The small bite enough to electrify his nerve endings causing his brain to short circuit as she invaded his mouth with her tongue. Rosebud was most certainly in bloom as he tasted the wine on her and enjoyed the warmth of her against him.

Mard had to stop his hands from ripping apart the little dress, wanting to feel more than the naked skin of her back. He settled them on her waist as she held onto the collar of his shirt and held him tight to her. The scent of her arousal was getting stronger making his head swim as was how she was determined to bring him to heel with her kiss.

She pulled back and he looked at her kiss swollen lips and wild eyes. A soft nervous chuckle escaped her, "I-I don't know what came over me. D-did I offend you?"

He blinked, "I would be more offended if you did not enjoy that as much as I did."

"Oh, I did," she said.

"Good, because I plan on kissing you again, but I think you will need to catch me first," he said with a wink before he turned in the direction of his mother's farm and took off. He could hear her growl for a moment before she let out a peal of laughter and he knew she was following him.

* * *

Lucy had sat through the whole dinner in a state of trying to reign in her inner wolf. Every glance he gave her, the smooth sound of his voice, his scent and his mind had her desperate to rip off his clothes and take him mercilessly. That hadn't happened to her, ever.

Not that she was a shrinking violet around sex or anything, she just never wanted someone so badly. Her wolf never wanted someone that badly and for Lucy that could be a very good thing. To think she could find someone who had both her human and wolf sides soothed and excited with just a glance over candle light.

Mard also understood her, he let her pay for the tip despite his upbringing because not let her do something would have hurt her Alpha nature. He also encouraged her to chase him, letting her treat him like both prey and playmate. Goddess above she bet he also liked to hunt and that would be wonderful to go on long hunting trips, enjoying nature and making love under the stars.

Lucy watched his movements, noticing that he was keeping a pace that was just outside her reach but close enough to keep her going. He moved with grace, jumping over trashcans and turning down random side streets to not hurt people but then he cheated and jumped to a roof. She saw the fire escape and though she couldn't clear two stories in a jump, she could get up there in two jumps.

Her muscles were warm as she vaulted off the ground, she grabbed the railing and swung herself over it before she looked up and saw him staring over the side down at her.

"Best hurry Rosebud," he blew her a kiss and she let out a low guttural growl.

Lucy ran up the stairs and as she came to the top, Mard was standing on the other side of the roof. He gave her a little wave before he jumped to the next rooftop and she followed after him. She was so impressed with his speed and agility, it made him better than any deer or anyone she had ever chased before.

The leap to the next building was easy but she didn't see Mard anywhere, she sniffed the air and caught his scent. Following a scent that was uniquely Mard, coffee, roses, and his own arousal she tracked him to the west. At this point, he was making this a full game for her and Lucy had never been happier.

A beautiful meal and now a game of hunter/prey this was the perfect first night in her new town. As she jumped down from the building, landing on top of a closed garbage bin, she thought about what Gray told her about Mard. That he could rock her world if she let him and if this bit of sport was any indication of what he was like in the bedroom, her world was totally rocked.

It took a couple moments to regain his scent over the garbage under her and the scent of river close by. She opened her ears and listened, but all she could hear was the running river and some people arguing about bills. Lucy pursed her lips and went towards where she was certain hsi scent was the strongest.

She came out of the alley and was grabbed, her back pressed against the rough brick building. Soft lips came down upon hers and she easily recognized the feel of them, which stopped her from attacking Mard. His body was amazing to feel against her heated one, Mard was slightly cooler than normal but that didn't stop her from feeling as if she was going to overheat and pass out.

This time he took the lead on their kiss, and Lucy let him, enjoying how he passionate the dhampire was with her. It was not be missed as a very generous erection pressed against her, as his hands held on to her hips. She grabbed his ass, slipping her hands into the back pockets, and enjoyed how firm it was. Her knees were ready to buckle when he pulled back, but his hands had kept her from falling down.

"I know the garbage and the river was cheating," he gave her a sly smile.

Lucy hit the wall with the back of her head as she laughed, "just a bit."

"We can walk the rest of the way, no point in wearing you out early in the night."

She arched an eyebrow, "what makes you think I'm the one who would be worn out?"

Mard chuckled darkly as he ghosted his lips over her ear, "because I can play with you for days before I need to rest." Lucy gulped at the meaning of his words and just how husky his voice had gotten.

She looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both," that simple reply had officially cause a torrent of wetness to flood her panties and drown those damn villages hiding in there. It left her without words but instead she let out a soft whimper, it was almost embarrassing to her own wolf ears.

He placed a kiss to her cheek before taking a step back and she let go of his neck. Mard stared at her, his eyes had a soft shimmer to them as he licked his lips, the site driving her libido wild. "Do not tease Rosebud, little erotic sounds like that only make me want you more."

She was teasing him? Was he out of his damn mind? She was the one with a damp rag between her legs. It was her heart that was racing and her mind playing horrible tricks on her by picturing him naked. Lucy let out a little growl, "you're the tease," she took a step towards him, "do you have any idea what you have done to my panties?"

Mard sniffed the air and grinned, "yes, though I can assure you I am in a bit of pain right now." He waved his hand in front of the significant bulge in his pants and Lucy unconsciously licked her lips at the view.

Another growl came out of her before she threw her head back and howled. She could hear Mard take off as he invited her to come catch him again and end their tension. Her head snapped forward and she left out a bit more of her inner wolf.

Lucy couldn't do a full change till the full moon, but she could let out some of her abilities. Enough to give Mard the shock of his pseudo life when her speed, agility and senses had all but tripled their normal strength. Now tracking and catching him would be easier but somewhere inside of herself she knew he had been holding back.

This was a game and holy shit Gray was right Mard was fun as fuck to stalk but the chase was perfection. She followed his scent, barely able to see him as they ran along the river before he turned sharply towards it and in one of his jumps, landed on the other side. Lucy followed him and as she practically flew, she noticed how he smirked at her before turning to run away.

That one little look confirmed it for her, he was holding back but now, she was certain he was no longer doing as such. Out here away from the town, people, garbage and other things, tracking him was easier, even if the moon was hiding behind the clouds. The further away they got the darker it was and she had to heavily rely on her sense of smell and hearing to navigate the area.

However, this could work for her advantage, a little game of possum might be fun. Lucy shouted, "oh fuck!" as she dropped to the ground in a crouch, hiding amidst the tall grass. She heard Mard call back for her and she let out a fake whimper as she tracked the sounds and scent of him.

"Rosebud!" he called out and she knew he was only a few feet, it was enough, and she jumped up, tackling the dhampire to the ground.

Lucy kissed him as he laughed against her lips and her hands were busy trying to pull his shirt up and off him.

"Cheater," he said, and Lucy shrugged, her only focus was on getting him naked.

Mard sat up, letting her remove the shirt from him, she couldn't see the details of his bared chest, but she could trace the definition with her fingers tips. He sucked in a breath as her finger grazed over a nipple, making it pebble under her touch. Lucy leaned in and kissed him, while letting her hands roam all over his smooth skin.

_Goddess above he's perfection,_ she thought to herself as she rolled her hips, feeling his erection under her and trapped in denim. Those pants were quickly becoming the bane of her existence as his hands cupped her ass, holding her still.

She trailed kisses down the column of his throat as he played with her scarf, Lucy stopped and covered his hand with hers, looking into his confused face. "Please don't."

He blinked and shook his head, "let me see, I want to see all of you."

"I-it's…" she stuttered. The scars were hideous, and she was always self-conscious them. She didn't want him to see the angry jagged marks down her neck and ending above her heart. Didn't want him to know that once she was weak and viciously attacked on her way home.

He took her hands and pressed them against his chest, "trust me to look at you."

Lucy shivered as a tear fell out of her eye, she wanted to trust him. He whispered again for her to trust him as he gripped the scarf with his teeth and began to lean back. The silk rubbed against her neck as it started to uncoil and with each little bit his eyes stayed on hers. They shimmered in a bit in a red glow, it was sexy to see the look of hunger as she was soon to show him her marred skin.

Mard pulled off the scarf and undid the clasp at the neck for her dress, letting the material fall, barely covering her breasts. He sighed and kissed her neck, right where the scars were and she shook as she ran her finger through his hair.

"These are marks of a survivor, a fighter, a strong woman who became what she is despite where she came from. They are beautiful, they are you." he said and Lucy began to cry as he nuzzled her neck.

No one would ever say such things to her, it was as if he was reading her soul and saying all the right things to put the little pieces back together. His mouth trailed over the middle one, and as he came to the juncture where the neck met the shoulder she felt it. It was sharp, quick, a flash of pain before her body began to fill with ecstasy. Mard hummed and she gasped as she felt him drink from her, the feeling intoxicating and she completely alive.

The moon peaked out from the clouds, casting a soft orange glow over them as Lucy looked up at it. She silently thanked the great mother as she started to moan, feeling her body really to orgasm. Her hips moved in quick pulses against him as she fought with his belt, wanting to free his cock and ride it.

"O-Oh...nnngh...oh god…" she moaned as the pressure of his bite increased and, in her movements, managed to roll just right over her clit.

She felt high as the adrenaline came of her and Mard held her close, growling into her neck as he began to lick the punctures. Lucy's head rolled back as her eyes closed and she shouted his name as she came all over her panties. Her body shook as he held her, every last inch of her was a tingling mess of desire as her orgasm washed through her like a tsunami. It was the most powerful one she ever had and holy shit, Gray wasn't kidding about letting him bite her anywhere.

Their eyes met as he licked his bottom lip and Lucy grabbed his face before kissing him deeply. She didn't care if she could taste her own blood, not as she was pushing him back onto the cold ground. It was a mess of limbs, fingers and eventually the sound of material ripping filled her ears as they kissed. Their lips never parted, their tongues didn't stop gliding against each other as she managed to push his pants down to mid-thigh and he tossed her destroyed panties somewhere.

Lucy rocked over his length and they released their kiss both to let out a lurid sound of appreciation for the fresh contact. He was thick and long, almost making her pause but she could stop herself from her movements.

"R-Rosebud, please, take me," he said as he turned his head to the side, barring his neck in submission. She let out a howl to the moon as she came up on her knees and tried to angle herself to take him. Mard grabbed himself and helped, letting her control as much as possible.

Her claws dug into his shoulders as he filled her, the stretch and burn of her channel fluttering to accept all of him. It must have a lot longer than she thought since the last time she had sex and never like this. No, no other man or wolf she had been with willingly gave themselves to her, submitted to her and let her take what she wanted.

He did and Mard was so different from anyone, the type of guy you find once in your lifetime and never let go. This is it, he must be the one, her mate, the other half of her soul, the person she would be with for the rest of her long life.

Lucy rolled her hips when she adjusted to his girth inside of her, she sat up for a moment, adjusting her legs to plant her heels into the ground alongside his hips. She pressed against his chest to steady herself a bit before she began to move, rising and slowly sliding down. Mard moaned and withered under her, his hips coming up to meet her downward thrust. Oh, the man could power bottom, this was going to be even better.

It was a frenzy as she slammed herself on him over and over again, sweat trickling down her sides as she watched Mard under her. His eyes met hers and she snarled at him, he whimpered as her claws dug into his chest and her speed increased.

"I-I'm your Alpha," she said as her body burned and another orgasm was quickly on her.

"Y-yes, mine," he said, the word mine punctuated so clearly, there was no doubt in his submission or acceptance of her. She could smell a tinge of blood coming from where her claws broke skin and it only increased the desire.

His back arched as he shouted her name to the sky and she felt him thrash under her as his dick pulsed in release. It was her undoing to feel him, to see him like this, shaking, moaning, his hair fanned out all over the ground like as his face tensed for a moment before it relaxed. She howled again, the howl longer and deeper than she ever heard herself howl as she released all over him.

She stopped her movements, coming down on him as she shivered in her delight. Small rolls of her hips let her ride out and milk her orgasm as she clutched his slowly softening length inside of her. Lucy thought she could touch Heaven with how high she felt but slowly came back to Earth as the euphoria drained from her body.

Lucy fell forward on him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. She was taking in big gulps of air as he held her and was still joined with her. This was the very definition of wild, in her mind, primal and ancient she took her dhampire freely in nature, as Goddess intended.

He kissed the top of her head and let out a soft sigh, "Rosebud, that was…."

"Hmmmm, yeah," she said her voice breathy as she tried to move to look at him.

"Indeed," he chuckled before shifting them, so he could spoon her in the field.

Lucy laid there, her head on his bicep as his frame wrapped around her, she had never felt so perfect and content in her life. She didn't even care when she picked up on new scent before she felt a large blanket being draped over her.

"Thank you, mother," Mard said and Lucy's eyes widened. His mother? This was how she was going to meet his mother.

"I brought extra clothes, come get a bite to eat when you're done. Nice to meet you Rosebud," she said, her voice soft and light.

"Lucy, please, call me Lucy," she managed to say, too scared to look at the woman out of her own embarrassment.

"I'll just call you daughter," she said, and Lucy blinked and was ready to say something but she head the rustling of grass and the scent became more faint.

She ran her hand over her face as Mard held her tight. He just didn't seem the least bit phased by this. "That was not how I wanted to meet you mother."

"Well then you should not have claimed me within two hundred feet of her porch," Mard chuckled.

Lucy rolled over and looked at him, he was heavily amused by this and though she was bright red as he laughed, she couldn't help but join him. "One hell of a story for our puppies," she quipped.

Mard's gaze met her as he tilted her head up to look at him, "it will be. Whatever my Alpha wishes." Lucy grinned, she really liked the sound of that.

* * *

_Two years later..._

* * *

Mard held on to her hand as Lucy bore down again, she grunted along with the motion. "I hate you," she snarled and Mard laughed as he kissed her sweat soaked hair.

"One more push Mrs. Tartaros," the doctor said and Mard loved hearing his Rosebud being called that.

"F-fuck, get it out!" she snapped and gripped his hand with enough to strength to cause some damage. Mard could heal that later.

"It's a girl!" the doctor shouted as she dumped a squalling baby covered in various fluids on Rosebud's lap. The effect was instant as she went from crying to delighted.

"Mard… she's...ohmuhgawd," she said and Mard stared at his daughter with wonder as a single tear came out of his eyes.

"Love you Rosebud," he said as a nurse picked up the baby to clean her up and do the checks. He watched the room for a second before looking back at his little wolf.

"Love you too," she kissed him lightly, "you should let the others know."

"With that scream, I am certain our entire family knows that Scimitar Layla Tartaros is born,' he chuckled.

The last couple years and now the birth of his daughter was everything Mard ever wanted. The Council, thanks to his mother and Gray, had granted them permission for a legal mating. Though it was already too late, their first time in the field he had left her marked and she had claimed him as her Beta. His mother was the first to know as they joined her for late evening coffee and she noticed the changes in them. She could not have been happier and for the first time since father died, Mavis smiled with real warmth and love.

They had a bit of a transition period, adapting to each other and dealing with their own races and their stupidity. Though Gray and Corvus had thrown one hell of a party to celebrate Mard now being considered pack. Which Rosebud loves to remind him about the stripping that may have happened once he was solidly inebriated.

Then she became pregnant and everything else slid into place. As the nurse put his daughter into his arms his mate had nodded to him and he rushed out of the room to go show everyone his little Spawnling.

"Baby!" Mira shouted as she was the first to rush up to him. Mard side stepped her and carefully handed his daughter to his mother. She began to cry and smile as she held the infant and his brother was quick to hug him.

"She looks just like you Mard," Mavis said.

"Poor thing," Gray quipped as he came over and sniffed the baby. "May I have the honor?" he asked and Mard nodded.

Gray pulled back the blanket and took her little hand, he placed it in his mouth before he gave her a bite. Scimitar screamed as the entire pack howled, him included and he could hear his mate from the other room. Their baby was officially part of the pack and as Corvus hugged him, Mard could only smile.

This was family, it was wild, crazy, not defined by biology or birthright, a collection of people who just loved each other.

* * *

**So this was my take on the classic little red riding hood, only mixed it up a bit. Lucy does make a pretty badass werewolf and I enjoyed writing it immensely.**

**Review and fave!**


End file.
